


Those Eyes

by fuckgravityimdavidtennantshair (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bookstore AU, Castiel Works in a Bookstore, Cat Cafe, Cute, Dean and Cas are both oblivious schnitzels, Dean visits said bookstore suspiciously often, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Jo and Jess are Besties because why the fuck not, M/M, idk how to tag, like literally - Freeform, they are all about college age, they just love each other's eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fuckgravityimdavidtennantshair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel finds himself unable to do his work because he keeps getting distracted by a pretty regular at Libri Coelestis, the book store he is working at, his co-worker Gabriel decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LetThereBeDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetThereBeDestiel/gifts).



> Hey so this is my first fic and I am sorry if this sucks, you still have the chance to leave.  
> Anyway this is for my lovely friend LetThereBeDestiel, an amazing writer as well as a generally amazing person, who convinced me to post it on here. There'll be a second part, it's gonna be up in two weeks or so.  
> Feel free to leave critique <3

**Castiel's POV**

“He’s here again.”

I perked up at the hushed voice.

Gabe, my best friend and co-worker, whispered those words into my ear and pointed towards the tall man standing in front of the large stand in the corner holding Young Adults novels, who was currently drowning in Cassandra Clare’s new book and ignoring all of his surroundings.

Cassandra Clare? Seriously?

Yesterday he had seemed quite interested in cheesy romantic novels, earning many weird stares from white girls and soccer moms who had been trying to figure out which terrible straight romantic book should be their lecture for the next long train ride or sleepless night in satin bedsheets, when they would need something to get them into a comatose condition and sleeping pills just wouldn’t work.

For two weeks this attractive stranger has been drawing my attention towards him and I had never even seen him batting an eyelash in my direction. Every damn day he would come to this tiny, boring bookstore where I worked over the summer to look around for an hour or two and then just _leave_ again. I’d never seen him purchasing a single book he had seemed oh-so-interested in just a second before putting it down. He could spend half an hour marvelling at the inked words on a bleached-out page of an old novel that should actually fall apart at the touch, then take a quick glance at his whereabouts, and the book in his hands would be forgotten. He was really cute, actually – the way he scrunches up his eyebrows when he’s concentrated or how his eyes would light up when he steps in front of a bookshelf he has not looked through yet. He looked my age, maybe a year or two older, but better-looking than anyone I knew. Gabe has already been pretty done with me since the second day after the mysterious handsome guy had come to the store for the first time, because I just couldn’t shut up about how adorable all his freckles were and how much I’d love to stare into his light green eyes for the rest of my life, and longer. Those eyes really were something special. Something about them was just so stunning, they could put the sun to shame. I had tried to sketch them various times, but I never seemed to get them right. Of course, my unfortunately very good friend Gabe, who also happened to work in Libri Coelestis over the summer, never failed to notice the withdrawal of all the affection and never stopped teasing me about it since Green-Eyes had first taken a step inside the little book shop. Gabriel did not work here because he needed the money (which was my main purpose of working in a humid little wooden literal box for two months) but because he would have gotten bored out of his mind without me around every second of the day. And God knows what Gabe could do if I ever ceased observing every single step of his, he would probably rob a candy factory or set the moon on fire or something. We both needed a distraction, too; we had just graduated and would start college after the summer, and we were both nervous as hell yet.

My eyes darted over the gorgeous guy’s body and I didn’t fail to notice the man was wearing his old, brown leather jacket again. It did look old and used, but something about it seemed to suit its owner on a higher level.

Gabe’s fingers snapping in front of my face pulled me out of my trance. “Hey, Cas, dude, why don’t you just talk to him finally? I mean, it’s pretty obvious you’re interested in that guy over there given the way you stare at him all the time.”

I groaned and pulled my gaze away from the heavenly creature with green eyes and cute bowlegs to face my friend who was grinning at me smugly, a lollipop popping out of the corner of his mouth.

“Gabriel, for the millionth time, there is no way in hell I just go up to him and say hi.”

“Why the fuck not? You work here, and he’s been looking around here like a lost puppy for the past two weeks now. Just go up to him and ask what he’s looking for, it’s not that hard. Just act like he’s just another customer you want to offer some help, which he practically is, I mean, look at him.”

I scoffed and took a small glance in the man’s direction. He had set down the book he was originally holding and was now slowly passing stand after stand, only glancing at every one of them but not actually looking, and seemingly approaching the Foreign Language section.

“Dude, if you don’t finally do something, I will. Tu sais que je suis toujours été le meilleur élève au cours de Francais, alors je peux l’aider à trouver des livres francais très intéressants. And you’re gonna stand in a corner and watch him giving me his number. Is that what you want, hm?” He ended the sentence with a sly smirk and licked his lollipop once again.

“Of course not, but… Gabe, just _look at him._ I can’t just-“ I never got to finish the sentence. My mouth remained agape when I looked directly into those beautiful, green eyes, that were staring directly back into mine. He had looked up and I thought I was going to die on the spot, but he only smiled slightly before turning his attention back to this immensely interesting copy of some thin book I couldn’t care less about at the moment that he was currently holding.

I was stunned, to say the least.

“Did – did you see that – dude, Gabe, was this…“ My words were cut off by a hard smack on the back of my head. “Ouch, Gabriel! What the hell was that for?”

Instead of an answer, my all-so-kind co-worker gave me a punch on my arm. I turned to him with a more questioning than upset expression, only to be met with an exaggerated eye roll.

“Castiel, that fella over there just obviously smiled at you.”

“Indeed.”

“So?”

“So, what so?”

My friend then proceeded to hit my forehead with the copy of Pride and Prejudice he was supposed to arrange on the right shelf that some customer had left on one of the tables beside one of the prehistoric beige computers.

“He smiled at you, and he most certainly stole more than a few glances at you over the course of those two weeks he has visited this store every god damn day, suspiciously. I mean, come on, it was totally obvious. Besides, what person with a decently-working mind actually wants to spend more than a few minutes a day in here? I mean, come on, I’ve been working here for a few weeks and I already feel like I need a lung transplantation.”

“I… You are definitely overreacting.”

Gabriel sighed dramatically and claimed I knew _exactly_ what he meant, while I was still trying to figure out if I didn’t actually imagine the gorgeous person currently inspecting a John Green novel making direct eye contact with me on purpose and then honest-to-god _smiling._

Maybe I should actually follow my friend’s advice for once – I could ask the guy with the beautiful features if he needed help with anything to check if he was interested, and if not, well, I would still be just the nice, helpful shop assistant for him.

But what was that?

“Did you just say that Green-Eyes actually looked at me sometimes?”

Another trade mark eye roll.

“Ugh, little dude, you’re slow. Yes, very accurate, very obvious, actually started getting annoying at some point. Yup, the guy definitely stared at you all the time you were not currently occupied with drinking in his features. And I told you, you know? And you would have actually heard it if half of the things happening around you were actually noticed by you, but have you noticed how I had to help like ninety percent of the customers since he’s first waltzed in? You are not taking this job seriously, Castiel, and I am worried.”

I snorted. Obviously he was worried. Worried that I would get fired and that he would have to deal with customers and wrongly stacked books all on his own. I knew that wouldn’t happen though – the store was owned by a friend of my father’s, and they were good friends – that is why I got the job so easily and also why I would not lose it anytime soon.

“You do realize I would have noticed him staring _back_ at me, don’t you? I mean, I would have noticed so don’t lie to me to make me make a move faster, assbutt. Besides, there’s no way in hell he’s actually attracted to guys.”

Gabriel slowly took the lollipop out of his mouth and looked at me sternly. “Okay. First of all: assbutt? Really? Come on, dude, I had better insults up my sleeve in _kindergarten,_ you know that, I’m really disappointed, I-“

“Is that all you wanted to say?”

“No. You need to realize a thing, Castiel, you’re not staring at him 24/7. Well, he’s not here 24/7, and neither are you, but you know what I mean – I mean, you spend an awful lot of time just looking at him, but then again, you sketch too, like, all the time, and then you sometimes got this look on your face that is all dreamy and far gone in thought, when you’re probably planning out a future with Green-Eyes over there and contemplate possible names for your first born. During those times, he shoots you possibly the sweetest looks – it’s kind of endearing, really. And kind of gross. Still – you just don’t cease being an oblivious avocado and think he’s way out of your league, while he probably thinks the exact same thing. He probably thinks you’re not interested, like, at _all,_ because you just always seem to miss each other’s stares, and I’m pretty tired of this. You will go talk to this guy right now, and if I have to drag you over there to the autobiography section by your ear, then so be it. Dumbass.”

In shock, my gaze shot back and forth between Gabe and Gorgeous, contemplating what my friend had just told me. So – I might have a chance after all. If it weren’t for the growing bubble of anxiety in my stomach that seemed to be boiling my other internal organs, I probably would have already gone over to him and pulled some cheesy pick-up line, like ‘hey, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?’ Even though he seemed like the kind of guy who would definitely say that, I decided it would be way too stupid and embarrassing. I sighed, and took a sideway glance at Gabriel, who had just persuaded a customer to give him a bar of chocolate, don’t even ask me, and was currently chewing on it and smirking at me. He was probably just reading my mind or something, considering what he said next, but I was just happy I didn’t have to say the words myself.

“So, you _do_ need my help there, huh? Don’t worry, I got this.”

Before my brain could even process it was meant to panic in that moment, Gabe was already swaggering towards Prince Charming.

 

**Dean's POV**

Two weeks.

It’s been two weeks and I still couldn’t get myself to talk to the pretty guy with the light blue eyes. Freaking blue eyes, why did they have to look so goddamn gorgeous? I originally came here to look for a book for Sammy’s birthday, and now he doesn’t even ask anymore where I’m going when I leave dad’s garage early.

Working there has always been nice, Dad and I got along well and I have been helping out at his and uncle Bobby’s garage for all my life, it seems. Sam has been, too – but he didn’t have quite the passion for it. He wanted to become a lawyer, to help people – and Dad was very understanding and supportive.

I dropped out of high school at age 17, there wasn’t much to learn there that I couldn’t learn from Dad too, anyway. Sammy was different there – he was the best student in all of his classes and he was actually pretty popular. Things couldn’t have been better.

But then I had to stumble across those blue eyes and started asking myself what the world record for the most beautiful eyes was, because these could sure as hell beat it.

My dad knows I’m bisexual – he had walked in on me and my first boyfriend kissing once. It had been awkward as hell, but he had taken it a million times better than I thought he would. Sammy had already known, he knows me too well not to notice me having a crush, it being on a girl or a guy, never mattered.

But this – I felt like if I hadn’t known about my sexuality before, I definitely would have now. Or at least severely questioning my straightness. Because when I first laid eyes on him, I was done for – I wanted to talk to him, ask for his number, accidentally bump into him to start a conversation, _anything_ – but I was too freakin’ shy for that. That was confusing because if there’s one thing Dean Winchester wasn’t, that’s a goddamn chicken that cannot talk to some guy because he’s too _shy._ I’ve been coming here for two weeks now, every day, just always hoping that maybe today was the day I could work up some courage and ask for his name. Of course, the thought that he might not actually be into guys had occurred to me before – but there was always a chance, right? Besides, I could always just play it off as just being a very nice customer. If I ever managed to talk to him, that is.

I have been trying to distract myself with books – I was at a bookstore so why not discover their commodities with the most exaggeratedly concentrated expression so I don’t have to stare at Blue-Eyes all the time. Kind of counterproductive to actually come here every day then, when the sole purpose of those visits at this tiny humid bookshop was that I got to look at the black-haired guy that always had this dreamy look in his gorgeous blue eyes that were shining like heaven itself.

Wow, when did I start sounding that cheesy? Ah, yes, I guess that would be when I started crushing on some bookstore’s incredibly cute employee.

A cute employee I would not get to talk to in a thousand years if I didn’t finally get my shit together. Just a few moments ago, our eyes met and I smiled at him, trying to keep cool and not scream out of joy because of those eyes looking back into mine, before turning back again. I really hoped the shocked look on his face was a good sign. I believed not and came to peace with the idea of having twenty cats and dying alone, dreaming of blue eyes every night.

Or so I thought.

“Heya! Can I help you with anything?”

The voice startled me. I practically jumped when I felt the hot prickling of breath against my ear. At first I thought it was the angelic creature with blue eyes that had noticed I was staring at him all the time. And that always having a book in my hands was just for the sole reason of not looking as obvious when stealing glances in his direction. And now he wanted to ask me to leave because I made him uncomfortable or something. Fuck. I almost started to panic, but when I turned around, I was met with a smirking employee of the store, a piece of chocolate sticking out of one corner of his mouth, with brown hair and indescribable eyes. They were of a nice color, like a sunray shining through a glass of whiskey, but not the shade of blue I desired so much.

“Oh… Um… Uh… I – I, um…“, I mumbled sagaciously. Wow, this was so embarrassing, even more so, since I noticed Blue-Eyes standing _directly_ behind him and looking at him sternly, with a hint of exasperation, anger and frighten in those beautiful pieces of heaven.

“It’s alright. I see what you need.” The other guy smirked and took a glance behind himself. So he noticed. Shit, fuck, freaking hell fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck –

“Gabriel, fucking hell, step aside, assbutt, oh my god – are you alright?”

I must have looked panicked, because the voice trying to calm me down sounded very concerned, and a bit shaky. It was a very nice voice, it sounded as if its owner was trying hard to keep it controlled but it grew a bit higher with the last words it said.

“Yes – yes, yeah, I’m alright, sorry,” I mumbled before looking up and staring directly into deep, beautiful, concerned blue eyes. His face was so close to mine at that moment – if I just leaned a bit forward… _No_ , no no no, I couldn’t think about that. But I’ve never been this close to him before, and the convenient lack of distance between us gave me a perfect opportunity to drink in his features. He was beautiful. Eyes aside, I loved his jawline and the slight stubble on the lower part of his face.

Maybe I squeaked a bit in a very unmanly way at that moment, but it didn’t matter that the guy behind the owner of said blue eyes was snickering while walking away, because _holy fuck._ I had never seen them from this little distance before, and I regretted not taking a picture in that moment, because they were probably actually the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen.

“Really? You just seemed very… jumpy?” the guy stated questioningly and I did not answer, because I was busy doing much more important things – staring into his eyes and blushing madly, obviously.

“I – um, I was just a bit shocked, I guess. I didn’t expect it is all,” I managed to choke out before I felt my cheeks heating up again.

“Oh, yeah, of course, I apologize for my stupid co-worker and absolute non-friend over there.” He raised his voice a bit at the last part and I didn’t fail to notice how his voice was quite steady again, and a bit lower. I liked it. “He really should have known not to scare you, you know. I mean, you’ve been coming here for two weeks and you get completely lost in any book and seem to stop noticing what’s going on around you, I do that too, by the way, if the book is really good and interesting you concentrate on the story so much you scream when someone touches your shoulder because you were completely lost in a different world, a different life, and neither do you expect nor do you want anyone, or anything, to rip you out of that reality in your head, you know? Reading is way better if you do it this way… Um. Sorry… I talk too much… I’ll leave you alone now.” He blushed madly and turned away, his head hanging low. He probably thought he bored me or that I wasn’t interested in what he said in the slightest and just wanted to go back to reading whatever crap I was holding in my hands right now, but he was one hundred percent wrong. I really wanted to listen to him going on about the books he loved, or whatever he wanted to talk about, really, because I liked the way his voice totally showed off his passion for what he was talking about, and seeing the dreamy look in his eyes was worth going to hell and back. Okay, I _totally_ wasn’t head over heels for him. Shut up.

“ _No!_ Wait.” I hoped he wasn’t able to decipher the desperate undertone of my voice, but then again, I just screamed at him not to go away. I usually had a plan for this type of things, I knew what to say, how to lure the person I was interested in, but this time was different. No idea why, but this guy got me speechless, and I was left to hope my stupid mouth wouldn’t fuck it up. I realized I didn’t have a verbal filter right now, because of the things I would have said if I hadn’t just been completely dumbstruck, a literal stuttering mess.

He turned around to face me again, a glimmer of something in his eyes. Was it… hope? I really hoped I could get my ‘cool-guy’ mask on again now, but I sort of already knew it wouldn’t work. The guy had goddamn puppy eyes that got my knees melting.

“You work here, right? What’s your name?” I felt like dying right then, but I somehow managed to put on a small smile.

“Uhhh…” Blue-Eyes, obviously taken aback by me actually wanting to talk to him, locked eye contact with me and didn’t say anything for about twenty seconds. I felt rather uncomfortable under his stare, to be honest. He didn’t smile, or made a move to step away, or said anything – he just tilted his head to the side a bit and it seemed like he was looking directly into my soul. God, he looked so adorable. We just stood there, in front of the vegan-pastries-cookbook-section of the tiny store whose name I couldn’t remember, looking into each other’s eyes for what felt like an eternity, with the distant sound of a train rushing by somewhere close, and a certain rascal snickering somewhere in the room.

It wasn’t an eternity though, it was only about half a minute later when Blue-Eyes suddenly realized he should have answered the question, even though I could have stayed like that for a good year or ten more.

“My… my name is Castiel, or, um, Cas, for short, and, um, yeah, I work here over the summer… What’s, what’s your name?”

Castiel, that was a really nice name. It sounded foreign, and I found the way he pronounced it absolutely adorable. I slowly came back to my old self and reminded myself to keep cool, so I answered more quickly. Sort of.

“I’m Dean, Dean Winchester. Do you go to college?” That was the first thing to ask I could think of, because I didn’t want an uncomfortable silence or something.

“Uhh… Yeah, no. I mean yes. Well, I start this September, so does that count? Well… what about you?”

“I work in my father’s garage, I learn about all the important things from him and my uncle Bobby, and one day I will be the one to run it.” I smiled and lowered my head. “Without my brother Sam, though – he wants to become a lawyer and is going to Stanford next year. He doesn’t want to stay in the family business like me so, nope, I don’t attend college.” When I looked up, I noticed Castiel smiling right back at me. It was the first time I saw him smile – I never wanted it to end. He looked so sweet, at peace, the skin around his eyes wrinkled a bit. I loved it.

“It’s good you both go your own way. I don’t know what I want to become just yet, I just want to study art and biology because I was always fascinated by nature and… Yeah.” I could see how he didn’t want to continue talking so he didn’t get carried away and make a fool out of himself in front of me. He was freaking adorable.

“Do you want to tell me a bit more about it? I mean, not now, I obviously don’t want to distract you from work or anything…” I could see him shockingly widening his eyes and opening his mouth to contradict, but I was on a roll, and I would become a stuttering and blushing mess again if I didn’t just finish this sentence. “But: maybe you could tell me a bit about it over coffee or something? I mean, if you want…” I tried my hardest not to blush, while Castiel obviously tried and failed to hide his.

When he didn’t answer and just started at me for a good minute, I got uncomfortable. I probably misread the signs and just totally made a fool out of myself through asking the boy with the beautiful blue eyes out and I just wanted to get out before he started laughing at me or something – I couldn’t take this.

“Um. I’m sorry. It – it was a stupid idea. I’ll go.”

I wanted to rush out as quickly as I could, but just when I passed Cas, my head hanging low, I felt a firm grip on my upper arm. When I swirled around, I was met with a panicked look in a set of nice blue eyes that were practically boring holes into mine. “ _No_ \- no, I’m sorry, I mean, _yes,_ of course, I would love to go for a coffee with you!”

His words were rushed, but I noticed how much he meant them, and couldn’t help but pull my lips into a smile.

“Awesome. I’m glad.” At this, Castiel smiled back at me before blushing and looking at the ground.

“Do you - do you maybe have time today? I’m out at five, so… You could come pick me up after my shift, if you want to.”

“Yes! That’s perfect. I’ll get you at five, and take you to that small coffee shop that a friend of mine works in – there are actually cats in there, so if you’re allergic, that wouldn’t be a good idea, but  I thought –“

“Oh my god, I’ve heard of that! It’s quite new, isn’t it? I always wanted to go there, but I never had the time, I love cats!” His eyes had lit up again at the mention of cats and for a short moment I thought of getting a cat myself. “But… is my love for those fluffy and condescending animals really that obvious?” He chuckled and blushed again, the soft colour tinting his cheeks and highlighting his soft, pink lips. I could never get tired of this blush.

“No, I’m just good with people, and you seem like a cat person. Also, your pants are full of fur.” I pointed at the jeans he was wearing that were, in fact, covered in cats fur that his cat must have lost while cuddling with him, something I was jealous of it for, actually.

“Oh…” He blushed furiously and looked around, not knowing what to do next, or looking for help, and he looked so hopeless and sweet I couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“Alright, Cas. We’ll go there. See you.” 

“See you, Dean.” 

He beamed at me.

I studied him for a second.

And before I could process what I was actually doing, I leaned down and pecked him on the lips. It was short, it didn’t last longer than a fraction of a second, but the reaction I got out of it was priceless. Castiel went red as an aroused tomato and sure enough, I heard someone whooping behind us.

Without another word, I turned around and walked out of the store into the bright sunlight, a faint blush tinting my cheeks and a small smile playing on my lips.

Today was a good day.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, there will be a second part I will post on here too since it would be nagging at the back of my mind all the time if I didn't, and yeah, the second part will be the two dorks' date.  
> Hope you liked it! Please leave some feedback for me :)  
> xo didi
> 
> UPDATE 15/5/16: heya, sorry I haven't updated in so long, but the new chapter will come soon, I promise! Furthermore, I decided that next chapter will NOT be their date, but the third chapter will be. Sorry for that, but it's probably gonna be more than just that, stay tuned, I might actually make this thing longer since I will have way more time on my hands soon... I'm gonna update soon, then tell ya what I decided. Love you all <33


End file.
